fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Aquerity! Episode 15
It's gotten late dark outside and a little catching up has been done between Wolfgang, Samantha, and Scar-RedNovaDragon. Scar-RedNovaDragon) So that's why you're doing this... Wolfgang) Yeah... Scar-RedNovaDragon) Do you even think that'll work! Wolfgang) Yeah...It has to! Scar-RedNovaDragon) You're going to have to do more then that to beat that thing! Don't even think that you can take that beast alone! Wolfgang) Are you kidding me...I'd expect Samantha to do that to me... Scar-RedNovaDragon) Well...She did do a well dinner, but anyways...You're crazy! Wolfgang) She always cooks good...WAIT WHAT! I'm not crazy! Scar-RedNovaDragon) Says the one who wants to jump off a 50 foot cliff and land on his feet with a perfect 10... Wolfgang) I can make that happen >=D Just like me saving Earth and everyone on it! Scar-RedNovaDragon) You're missing strength...You can't win like that! Wolfgang) You're officially worst then Samantha... Scar-RedNovaDragon) I'm just telling you that so you don't get killed...I mean...You're obviously getting married... Wolfgang) After I save the Earth... Samantha) And the sooner Earth is saved, the sooner we'll be married... Scar-RedNovaDragon) Well congrats to that and of you don't mind...I'm going TO BED! ( Scar-RedNovaDragon stands up and walks to his room of the hotel ) Wolfgang) Ugh...He's finally gone =/ Samantha) Scar had a point though...I don't want you to get killed either... Wolfgang) Of course you don't... Samantha) Just like...You should just go get some sleep too... Wolfgang) Me...Sleep...No, I'm fine... Samantha) Well...Lets think...You have only been asleep for about 2 to 3 hours a day for the last few days... Wolfgang) So...I'm not tired... Samantha) Well, you should get some...The training and all this work that has been keeping you up... Wolfgang) You're like my mother now... Samantha) No...I'm not...I'm going to be your wife and a wife always makes sure their man is okay...Just like you make sure I'm okay... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) So are you going to go to bed with me or what? Wolfgang) I'm going to stay right here... Samantha) You have no choice though... ( Samantha grabs Wolfgang's hand and takes him into their room ) Samantha) Geez...You could have at least pulled me back... Wolfgang) Well...We can't have you hurt...I mean...You're going to be my wife anyways... [ An hour has went by and Wolfgang is finally asleep ] ( Wolfgang's arm stays around Samantha's body as she moves around a little to fine a nice position ) [ Meanwhile, In Wolfgang's flashback like dream ] Wolfgang) What is this place... ???) This...This is Aquerity son... Wolfgang) Dad...Why is it underwater? Why does it say it's under a lake? Wolf) I don't know...It just is... Wolfgang) Do you think we could go there? Wolf) No...I'm not willing to go underwater at all... Wolfgang) Why not... Wolf) No reason at all... Samantha) Wolfgang...Wolfgang...Wake up... ( Samantha slaps Wolfgang's face ) Wolfgang) Who just slapped me... Wolf) She did... Wolfgang) Who? Wolf) Your soon to be wife... Wolfgang) I HATE GIRLS! Wolf) No seriously...Wake up... Wolfgang) Ugh... ( Samantha slaps Wolfgang's face again ) Wolfgang) What? Samantha) Yeah...What...Look... ( Wolfgang sits up ) Wolfgang) First off...Why am I wet? Samantha) Look and you'll know... Wolfgang) I HATE WHEN I PEE IN MY PANTS... Samantha) Wolfgang...JUST OPEN YOUR EYES ALREADY! Wolfgang) Fine... ( Wolfgang opens his eyes ) Wolfgang) O_O HOW DID WE GET HERE! Samantha) I don't know... Wolfgang) This is Aquerity...It has to be... Scar-RedNovaDragon) Probably... Wolfgang) Aww...Scar is still here... Aquora) So you've finally made it to Aquerity...I've been waiting... ( Wolfgang looks Aquora straight at her eyes ) Aquora) GET UP AND TRAIN, NOW! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Aquerity_Training,_Part_1/3!_Episode_16 Grade of Dream Aquerity! Episode 15? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4